Effects of Madness
by AnimeFan456
Summary: Lloyd reunited the worlds two years ago, right? He was talking to Emil just yesterday! So why is he waking up in Altessa's house just like that fateful night a few years ago? What happened to the Professor? Why has Origin gone crazy? ...And why are Lloyd's ears pointed slightly?
1. Alternate Dimention?

Despite the name and first sentence of this chapter, this story will be sorta funny (I guess...), though it will have drama. Therefore, HUMOROUS DRAMA!

A 'What if...?' story.

Anyway, this is my first posted fanfic, soooo... I hope you like it.

n.n

* * *

Chapter 1: Alternate Dimension?

_When at the brink of insanity, the mind plays tricks on you. Whether it be going mad with power, or just losing yourself due to despair, you will never think straight. For Origin, he went insane due to the ramblings of his fellow summon spirits. Maxwell, Gnome, Ratatosk, all of them. All Origin wanted was some peace until his master needed him, which, luckily, wasn't too often. When one has as much power as the king of summon spirits, the insanity won't just affect you, but the ones closest to you as well. In this case, the ones closest to him would be Lloyd Irving, the Eternal Swordsman, and perhaps Sheena Fujibayashi, the summoner...Kratos may be influenced as well, for he was Origin's seal for four thousand years. Origin couldn't hear himself think with all the noise, therefore didn't know what he was doing half of the time. Unfortunately for Lloyd, the madness had some effect on the Eternal Sword as well..._

* * *

_My body...I can't move!... Déjà-vu much? _

Lloyd opened his eyes to find a face that he hadn't seen in almost two years. It was his dad, Kratos Aurion. "D-Dad! You..I haven't..I mean, i-it's been a while!" Lloyd exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Kratos smiled ever so slightly and hugged him back. "Yes, it has. But right now, I'm just glad you haven't forgotten about reuniting the two worlds, for it seems everyone else has..." Lloyd paled. "How could they possibly...!" Lloyd trailed. Kratos only shook his head. "That I do not know. Although I have a strong feeling it has to do with Origin." Lloyd had a puzzled look on his face. "What makes you say that?" _..Maybe dropping a baby on his head twice does cause an adequate amount of brain damage..._

Kratos sighed. "...The only one that could send us to the past would be Origin. But..." he glanced down at his clothing, which looked precisely like Yuan's, then looked at Lloyd's ears. "...I have come to the conclusion that we are in an alternate dimension." Lloyd noticed that his father was staring straight at his left ear, so he put his hand up to touch it. His eyes went wide. "B-but I'm n-not a half-elf..." he stammered. He didn't have a problem with half-elves. No, not at all. But after being a human for nineteen years, being a half-elf all of a sudden is a bit...strange. "That proves that what Kratos is saying is true." Both men turned to see who had spoken. Sheena turned her head in her bed to look at them. "I guess I still remember everything. Just yesterday, we had a party for Emil because he and Ratatosk split apart, allowing him to stay with Marta, right Lloyd?" He nodded. "Then, maybe everyone remembers." she said. Kratos spoke up, "No, not everyone. I woke up in the Sylvarant Renegade Base this afternoon, and all of the Renegades called me 'Lord Kratos'." Lloyd looked around the small room. "Let me ask Genis.." Lloyd had everything about that certain day memorized, so he knew exactly which bed everyone was in. He poked the small half-elf several times. "Hey, Genis, wake up. I gotta ask you something." The boy only shifted under his blanket, muttering "Go away..." Kratos felt his heart skip a beat. _Why does that sound like...? _An aggravated Lloyd grabbed the sleepy boy by the shoulders and started to shake him. "Genis. Up. Now. Important." The half-elf came out from under the blanket as Sheena, Lloyd, and even Kratos gasped. It was Mithos. " Ugghh, Lloyd, Genis should be in the other room with Tabatha. Now can I go to sleep?...You better hope that you don't wake Martel up. You know that she doesn't like being woken up early, and you know what she'd do to you if you did." he gave an evil smirk before laying back down in bed. It wasn't even three seconds before his eyes opened and he bolted up like a rocket, staring back behind Lloyd. "Um...Lloyd...why is Kratos here?" Lloyd's head started to hurt. He looked back to Kratos, then to Sheena, then finally to Mithos. "Um Dad, Sheena, I think you two are right..." Mithos just burst out laughing. "WHAT THE HELL LLOYD! Kratos is NOT your dad!" he said in between laughs. "Have you gone crazy?!" There was movement in the bed next to the howling half-elf when a green haired women moved the cover off her head, grabbed the staff next to her head, and bonked Mithos in the head. "Mithos, go back to bed." she said before winking at Kratos and giving him a small smile, mouthing "I'll tell you tomorrow." "Yes, Martel.." Mithos pouted, glared at Lloyd, then lied back down. "Uh, maybe we should just go outside? That way we don't bother anyone..." Sheena suggested. "...Indeed." Kratos agreed, walking out of the room and going outside, Sheena following him. After about ten minutes of sitting on his bed and looking around the room, Lloyd decided to go talk to Genis. "HELLO, LLOYD. WHAT IS THE MATTER?" Tabatha said from across the room. "Oh, It's nothing, Tabatha. So you know where Genis is?" The moonlight fell onto her face, which didn't even look like her face anymore; she now looked disturbingly like Raine. "OH, GENIS WENT OUTSIDE TO TALK TO SHEENA AND THAT OTHER MAN." " Uhm, t-thank you, Prof- um, Tabatha." "YOU ARE WELCOME. YOU SHOULD ALSO GO BACK TO SLEEP SOON. YOU NEED YOUR REST." "Ok, I-I will." With that, he walked outside.

* * *

As Kratos walked out the door, he wasn't even fazed by the Renegades the stood by the door, swords angled to be able to stop Lloyd whenever he came out. To there surprise, it wasn't Lloyd who came out, but their leader. "Move." Kratos said in a calm, yet commanding, way. "Hey, Kratos. Do you think I should try to summon Origin?" Sheena asked. He only nodded his head. "We need to see what this is all about." "Alright." She began to chant. "The source of heaven, Earth, and everything in between, the ruler of all! I summon thee, come ORIGIN!" Nothing happened. "Of course you can't summon him. I'm still alive, as you can see!" They both turned to see a frustrated Yuan glaring at them, two Renegades with their swords at his neck. Kratos just ignored him. "Try to summon all the summon spirits you had formed a pact with by this point." Sheena glanced at Yuan before saying "..Ok." She began to chant again. "Deciple of everlasting ice, servant of Mother Earth, hammer of godly thunder, maiden of the mist, heavenly messengers, ruler of hellfire, envoy from the dark abyss, light of the heavens! I summon thee!" The summon spirits came, but there was an extra. "Ok, Sheena, what the hell is going on?!" "Sorry, Ratatosk, but I'm not sure." He sighed. "By the way, how did you come here? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the door to Niflheim?" Sheena wondered. He smirked at the ninja. "Remember, Sheena, that this is two years into the past, so the Centurions can take care of it for a while." "Ok then." Kratos turned to the other spirits. "Has something happened to Origin?" Gnome looked at Kratos. "Oh, hey Kratos. It's been, uh, what? Four thousand years? Can't believe little Mithos turned into a maniac. Anyway, Origin kinda lost his marbles." Yuan started coughing. "I'M STILL ALIVE! WHY DO YOU THINK SOMETHING HAPPENED TO ORIGIN!?" he yelled in a totally non-comic relief way. That's when they heard the door open, and Kratos got blasted with a ball of mana, as did the Renegades. "You think I didn't realize what was going on? To think, those annoying Renegades that were getting in my way, were actually lead by YOU!" Sheena and Ratatosk couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Impossible!" they both screamed.

* * *

Yeeahh...I don't exactly like this... Humph.

Oh well. Review please?


	2. Genis 'Rick' Sage

**I know, I know. I failed on that last chapter. I always rush the story. BLAAHH. Maybe this chappie will be better. oAo Perhaps I should try to upload this from a computer and not an iPad...**

**A nice amount of humor in this...I suppose.**

**Oh, btw, I haven't played this in a while, so I'm doing everything by memory. And I don't feel like watching a Let's Play on YouTube, because I despise my Internet not wanting to load videos.**

**Disclaimer: I own Namco Tales Studios... though only in my dreams... no**

* * *

Chapter 2: Genis 'Rick' Sage

The faces of Sheena and Ratatosk were completely white. There at the doorway stood the one and only Genis Sage. The kid who just shot Kratos.

"Genis! Why did you do that to Kratos!?" Sheena screamed.

Genis only turned to her. Sheena had never seen the boy wear an icier look than the one he had on his face now. She had never imagined that the half-elf could be this angry. What happened?

"Do not call me that anymore."

His eyes narrowed even more as he shot a fireball at her. Being a ninja, she- Wait, fireball? The wimpiest move of them all?.. The only move the half-elf knew at the beginning of the game?.. The authoress can do better than that. Let's try it again.

His eyes narrowed even more as he shot a simple bolt of LIGHTNING at her, despite it being a weak-ish move. It looked cooler than fireball, anyway. Being a ninja, she easily dodged the attack and jumped to were Kratos was...

"Kratos, you ok?" She asked worriedly. She had never really liked that man, but she wouldn't let one of her best friend's father die. It was against her morals to just leave someone to die without a good reason, anyway. She smiled on the inside. If she didn't know the truth, she probably would've left him there...

"Yes, I am...alright." he said, his voice a bit weak.

Genis growled in frustration. He was about to cast Judgment, when the door flung open, hitting him in the face and knocking him into the wall. He glared at the face that smiled at him after the door was shut.

"Genis! Hey, do you-"

He cut Lloyd off. "Do NOT call me that!" he shouted.

Lloyd was obviously confused, then put on his thinking face (which he didn't use that often). The kid's name WAS Genis, wasn't it? Could he have been calling him the wrong thing since they've met?!

The puzzled brunette looked at the half-elf with an awkward smile. " Ok, then, what should I call you? And why don't you want me to call you Genis?"

Genis sighed. Were they really about to have this conversation? Right here, right now?

"Call me Rick. I don't like being called Genis because that name sucks! Seriously! What kind of sick joke is that?!"

Lloyd, once again, did not understand what Genis, er, Rick, was saying. He pondered about it for a minute or two until it dawned on him. Genis rhymed with...

Lloyd started laughing like a maniac, when something else came to mind.

"Pen- uh, Gen-, gaahh, RICK! Could you name a few things that rhymes with Rick?" Lloyd asked, an evil smirk crawling onto his face.

Honestly, 'Rick' had no idea where Lloyd was going with this, so he just rolled with it. "Lessee; tick, pick, mick, chick, lick, kick, di-" he stopped, looking at the ground with his fists clenched.

"Four thousand years," he growled, angrily, "Four thousand years, and NO ONE but you has said that. I. WILL. MURDER YOU!" With that, he transformed into Adult!Genis, which basically looked like Yggdrasill with blue eyes and short, silver hair. Why either of them wore a disco suit is a mystery.

Lloyd felt the color drain from his face. Lloyd looked behind Di- no, Rick- to see his father lying on the ground, Sheena, Ratatosk, and the other random summon spirits looking at Lloyd, though occasionally glancing back at Kratos. "DAAADDDDYYYY! GENIS IS BEING MEAN AND SCCAARRYYY!" Lloyd yelled, kicking Rick and the shin and sprinting for dear life. Somewhere a few feet away, someone's heart ASPLODEed. That someone being Yuan, who started sobbing on the inside. Being Kratos, the auburn haired man could sense that his ex-best friend felt distraught, but why...?

That was when Maxwell, the only summon spirit that they hadn't noticed was missing, appeared. Maxwell merely glanced at Rick before shooting an icicle at his crotch. Rick started to jump around as if he were a femboy in a gorgeous field of daisies during a sunset and started skipping around due to the beautiful sight.

Slutty Pronyma appeared in her skimpy-ass outfit an knelt down beside her master, who was now curled up in a ball on the ground trying to warm up. "Lord Rick, you-" All of the female summon spirits and Sheena glared at Pronyma, exclaiming "SLUUUUTTTT! WHORE!" before preparing to tackle her. Celsius let out a fearsome battle cry before pummeling the silverette and his bitch with snowballs. "COLD!" Rick screamed and started to cry.

"LORD RICK- wow that sounds lame- ARE YOU ALRIGHT!? Grrrr... Just leave this to the angels."

Some of the weak angel minions appeared, but got there asses handed to them by Ratatosk, Shadow, and Aska.

"Fuck..." Rick muttered before disappearing with Pronyma, totally forgetting Yuan, who was actually crying softly now.

Lloyd sighed in relief. He looked towards all the summon spirits, asking if any of them know where Origin was. But all of the replies were the same.

"Nope, sorry 'bout that buddy."

"No." "Nope." "No, sorry"

"No, thy does not know of Master Origin's whereabouts."

"SQUAAKK! CHIRP, TWEET!"

"Listen here, ya little whippersnapper. If I knew where Origin was, would I be here?"

"...No..."

"NOPE. CESIUS DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ORIGIN!"

"asdfjkhakwismkwjziw" (No)

"I, the maiden of the mist, also does not know."

"Rawr, fire god don't know."

"Nah, sorry Lloyd. Doubt the Centurions know either."

All of the spirits disappeared except for Ratatosk, who wanted to hang with the group for a while.

All faces turned to Kratos, then to Yuan, then back again. Yuan, who was sprawled on the the ground whining, looked up at Lloyd with tears in his eyes. "You... really don't remember me... do you?" he whispered, his voice cracking a bit.

Lloyd just stared at him... and then started to laugh. "Of course I remember you, Yuan! You're the leader of the Renegades, and you tried to kill Dad in Hima during the Journey of Regeneration! And you kinda kidnapped me in Triet... oh, and you're Dad's best friend. And you wanted to get married with Martel, and Mithos-"

Yuan just shook his head. "Lloyd, I would understand if you didn't remember me, but what are you talking about? Everything you just said is about half right..."

Kratos cleared his throat, and all heads turned towards him. "May I say something?" he asked politely. Everyone nodded, except for the blunette, shaking his head furiously, seeming to know what Kratos was about to say. Kratos, ignoring Yuan, turned to look at Lloyd.

"Lloyd, in this world, Yuan is... your father."

Lloyd opened his mouth, but closed it, thinking about Kratos's theory. It would make sense, considering Kratos was the Renegade leader in this place..

"Wow... I guess that's why I'm a half-elf in this world..." Lloyd mumbled, touching his ears.

Yuan was lost at this point. "Ok, what are you all talking about? Why do you keep saying 'in this world'? And why are you worried about Origin?" he asked with a puzzles look on his face, eyes still a little misted.

Lloyd couldn't exactly answer that.

"Lloyd, should we tell him?" Sheena said, as if reading his mind. Lloyd looked at Kratos.

"Dad? Should we?"

Kratos didn't reply. He was too busy trying to get the image of Yuan and Anna having 'fun' in bed out of his head.

Lloyd and Sheena simply looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

_This is gonna be a long night._

* * *

**Meehhh... I don't like this, though I think it's much better than the last chapter...**


End file.
